


welcome to shizuoka

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ......what? don't look at me like that, Gen, I can write nonromantic chikayou too!!!, no you did not read wrong, yes the category is under general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: honestly she just wants to go home, but maybe this place isn't all bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is another furry ChikaYou story  
> ....no i am not over that set yet  
> (and tbh klab doesn't want me to be over it otherwise they wouldn't have given us Chika as ANOTHER animal, like klab pls, also koala Chika is so good I'm crying ;v;)

The sound of children’s joyous laughter and giggles rang through the air.  The children of Shizuoka orphanage were all out in the back enjoying the nice spring day after being cooped up inside after a rainy weekend.

As they ran around played on jungle gyms and enjoyed the swings a pair of inquisitive red eyes watch them from a window with ears perked and her sleek black tail swishing behind her.  Feeling excitement buildup within her brow furrowed wondering when the adults would stop talking and let her go have fun.

“Chika-chan sweetie, why don’t you come over here?”

Too caught up in watching the other kids the little orange haired girl doesn’t budge.  The older blonde haired adult sighs and walks over to the distracted child and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Jolting in surprise the child turns on her heel and jumps backward curling her tail against herself protectively and flattening her sleek black ears against her skull.

“Hey, its okay sweetie I didn’t mean to scare you.” The adult said with a reassuring smile as white tipped fluffy tail waved serenely back and forth behind her.

Chika glares at her for a moment before uncurling her tail which resumes its swaying as her face morphs into an excited smile.

“Can I go outside and play now?”

“In a moment dear first you have to come with me.”

Sighing dramatically Chika followed the adult with exaggerated steps.  The pair casually navigated the long halls in silence.  Every now and then the blonde adult would glance back at the child making sure she was still following.  Chika kept pace and followed along but her thoughts were already drifting back to the swings she saw outside and thinking about how fun it was gonna be to jump from them.

Eventually they finished what Chika considered to be their pointless walking (I mean seriously, all the doors and halls looked the same to her couldn’t they just pick one already?) and the blonde woman opened a door and ushered the restless girl in to a room that had at least six beds in it accompanied with a chest in front of each.

“Here we are.” The woman says gently as she walks over to a bed and places the suitcase she had in her hand on top of it.

Chika, who had paused by the door, looked at the woman with a tilt of her head, “I thought you said I can go outside. I don’t wanna nap!” Chika pouts.

“No sweetie, this is your new room.”

Chika flattens her ears again.

“No it’s not.  My room is back home with my family and all my stuff.”  The ginger argues.

The blonde woman’s smile falters for a moment as one of her ears bends in concern.

“We talked about that honey, remember?  You’re going to live here now okay?”

Chika puffed out a cheek and stomped her foot tail waving furiously, “No I don’t wanna stay here I wanna go home!”

Swiveling around the six year old threw the door open and ran out.

“Chika-chan!” the blonde woman called after her but Chika was already gone.

The upset ginger ran down hall after long hall occasionally turning left or right.  There was no way she was going to stay in this stupid place with it’s dumb identical and confusing hallways and bajillion doors.  She didn’t even care that they had their own park in the back; she just wanted to go home.

Home with her mom and sisters and the rope swing that was attached to the really big tree out back and would make a creaking noise whenever you first sat on it.

Pushing her little legs to go faster Chika slammed her eyes shut and kept running.  She quickly regrets that decision though when she feels the breath get knocked out of her as she crashes into someone.  Knocked back by the force she falls back and mewls in pain as she lands on her tail.  Her outburst is overlapped by the pained yelp of the person she crashed into.

“Ow, ow, ow, that hurt.” The other person whines.  Chika just tucks herself into a ball, ears flat, and curls her now aching tail close to her.

“Hey are you okay?”

Chika doesn’t answer.  She hears some shuffling and then the voice speaks up again, now closer.

“I’m sorry.  Did I hurt you?”

The voice sounded upset, it was if you could hear the pout in their voice.

“Please don’t be upset, I’m really, really sorry.”

A hesitant hand rests on Chika’s back and begins to pat her.  Feeling the tension in her back ease a little Chika uncurls herself enough that she can peer up at the person she bumped into.  Her curious stare is met by two wide blue orbs that were filled with worry.

“Do you need help?”

“I wanna go home.” Chika mumbles.

“Huh?” the girl tilts her head and her ears flop to the side. “Oh I know!” The other suddenly brightens up with her tail wagging furiously behind her.  She stands up and brushes off her shorts sending Chika a bright smile and offering her hand.

“C’mon”

Her natural curiosity getting the better of her Chika takes the offered hand, her own sullen mood starting to brighten up because of the brunette’s infectious smile.

“Alright now hop on.” The brunette says while giving Chika her back.

“Eh?”

“Don’t worry; I’m super strong I can hold you.”  As if to prove her point the brunette turns around and flexes her arms smiling proudly.  Chika rolls her eyes and giggles at the taller girl but still decides to take the offered piggyback ride.

“Alright hold on tight we’re about to take off full steam ahead!”

And then they were off racing back down the seemingly endless hallways except this time Chika was too focused on laughing to care.  The duo zoomed down the hall, the brunette with her arms out to her sides like a plane and one ear perked up and the other folded lazily against her head and Chika with a wide smile and excitedly waving tail.

As they turn left and right the brunette begins to slow down as they approach an open door.  The other girl pauses for a moment before stepping inside.

“Okay we’re here, this is my room!”  She let’s Chika down and heads over to a chest and starts rummaging through it tail wagging with the same energy as before.

Left to her own devices Chika wonders over to the bed next to the brunette.  She feels her foul mood return as she looked at the familiar suitcase that was left there.  But a second later her vision is filled with a black stuffed cat with white paws.

“Say hello to Mittens!”

Effectively distracted again Chika reaches out and grabs the cat looking at it with awe.

“Wow, he’s so cute!”

“I know right?  I’ve had him since forever and whenever I’m sad he makes me smile.  And I just decided to give him to you!”

Chika alternates between looking at the girl and the toy with wide eyes.

“Huh, me?  Why?”

The girl tilts her head with her ears following suit again.

“Hmm well I figured that you must be new cause I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.  And if your new something sad must have happened and I don’t like seeing you frown so you can keep Mittens so you can smile.” The girl explains simply.

Suddenly overcome with emotion Chika finds herself filled with this need to do… _something_.  So acting on impulse she pulls the mysterious girl in for a tight hug.

“Thank you.  I’m going to keep it forever!” As she pulls back Chika plants a surprise kiss on the brunette girls’ cheek, “Promise!”

The taller girl places a hand on her now burning cheek and just grins dumbly (unaware of the furious wagging of her fluffy tail) as she watches Chika fuss with the cat with her ears up with excitement and tail swaying back and forth serenely.

“Oh yeah!” the ginger suddenly exclaims, “What’s your name? Mine’s Chika, Chika Takami.”

Crossing her arms behind her head the brunette continues to smile.

“Nice to meet you Chika-chan, I’m Yō!”

**Author's Note:**

> so like yesterday in the middle of my posting spree I spilled my drink on my computer, she gave me a blue screen and refused to turn on again. But in the end I guess she just loves me too much bc she's back in action (albeit v slow, but still I'm glad she's still working) bless you computer-chan
> 
> anyways I wrote this bc ya know cute kid chikayou fluff except they're in the furry SR au, I mean it's what we deserve, also I realized that most times I end my stories in a way that makes t seem like it'll be continued when 9/10 times I have no plans for anything more than a one-shot, but hey what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
